


Твои зубы - мое горло. Навсегда.

by pylinka



Series: Счастливы вместе [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon AU All alive, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я не могу! Я не пойду, Скотт! Нет! Нет-нет-нет!<br/>- Спокойно, бро, это всего лишь Дерек.<br/>- В смокинге! С клятвой! У алтаря!<br/>- Согласен, чувак, звучит и правда жутковато.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пригласительное лично от Лидии*меня*;)))

\- Скотт, я нигде не могу найти Стайлза, ты его не видел? – Выпорхнула откуда ни возьмись на приятно безлюдную до того террасу Лидия, застав там МакКола, с час как медитирующего на доверенную ему утром скрепя сердце шкатулку с обручальными кольцами, врасплох, несмотря на все его волчье чутье. Он это сокровище аж чуть не выронил, когда едва не на метр от неожиданности подпрыгнул.

Банши, что с нее возьмешь, похлеще оборотня иногда бывает…

\- На втором этаже был, опять клятву переписывал. – Озадаченно почесал в затылке Скотт, осторожно пряча важнейшую для сегодняшнего мероприятия бархатную вещицу от греха подальше в карман, а то ведь, случись что, Дерек ему голову оторвет.  
\- Черт, вот и Айзек то же самое сказал, а его там нет! – Обиженно надула и без того роскошные, напомаженные ярко-алым губы Мартин.  
\- Да что случилось-то? Дитон же только через полчаса приехать обещался, а без него церемонию не начнешь, ибо некому, куда спешить-то? – Непонимающе уставился он на нее.  
\- В том-то и дело: у меня всего полчаса, чтобы, наконец, поймать его и перевязать то безобразие, что он на себя напялил в качестве галстука, вот на это! Иначе он не будет гармонировать с Дереком! И вообще, к смокингу бабочка полагается – уж никак не простая «удавка»! – Воскликнула Лидия, экспрессивно потрясая какой-то резной черной тряпицей.

«Как по мне, так никакой разницы с тем, что недавно повязала ему Эллисон, ну и что, что не бабочка, на Стайлзе все равно странновато выглядит…» – Рискнул хмыкнуть про себя оборотень, незаметно отодвигаясь от нее подальше, не желая получить по морде этой хренью.

И без того проблем хватает.

\- В общем, так: увидишь его, сразу же веди ко мне! – Скомандовала непререкаемым тоном рыжеволосая фурия и скрылась в неизвестном направлении так же стремительно, как минуту назад и объявилась.  
\- Ок. – Легко согласился ей вслед Скотт, вновь доставая из кармана ценную коробочку, и, облокотившись о перила, принялся сверлить ее немигающим взглядом.

Очень успокаивает, знаете ли, он хоть и шафер всего лишь, но ответственность давит, прям как на жениха…

Кстати, о женихе…

\- Стайлз, вылезай, она ушла.  
\- Далеко? – Опасливо высунулся из кустов недавно высаженных Питером вокруг особняка гардений все-еще-но-ненадолго-Стилински.  
\- Столовая для тебя достаточно далеко? – Прислушался МакКол.  
\- Пойдет. – Решил Стайлз и шмыгнул на террасу, сразу надежно прячась в кресле с высокой спинкой, на его счастье, отчего-то отвернутом от лужайки за домом.

Где Бойд с, о ужас, вполне себе сосредоточенно-не-ноющим-Джексоном – и как только заставили? Впрочем, Лидия же с Лорой организаторы… – вовсю наводили последние штрихи на свадебную площадку и цветочную арку возле импровизированного алтаря.

\- Ты чего? – Обеспокоенно оглядел отчаянно старающегося слиться с окружающей действительностью аки хамелеон-переросток друга Скотт, в частности очень органично получилось с дорогой кожаной обивкой.  
\- Я? Я ничего. – Поспешил откреститься тот, до кучи на манер буррито заворачиваясь в стащенный со спинки клетчатый плед.  
\- А почему тогда прячешься? – Скептически хмыкнул оборотень.  
\- Так все невесты… тьфу, женихи делают, я читал. Стайлз в тренде, юху-у-у… – Вяло покривлялся парень.  
\- А если серьезно, бро? – Нисколько не впечатлился сим действом МакКол.  
\- М-м-м, запоздало рефлексирую? – Забавно пожевал нижнюю губу Стайлз.  
\- Паникуешь? – Перефразировал Скотт.  
\- Ну, есть немного…  
\- А вчера мы тебя едва удержали от того, чтобы разбудить Дерека и начать жениться прямо в час ночи, припоминаешь?  
\- Во мне говорила дюжина «Кровавых Мэри», чува-а-ак. Это как в анекдоте: в вашем алкоголе крови не обнаружено.  
\- Тебе принести шампанского? – Внес конструктивное предложение МакКол. – Сразу мозги в кучку соберутся.  
\- Иди ты! – Скривился Стилински. – Они, скорее, окончательно растекутся от масштабов пиздеца, в который я, для разнообразия, сам себя втравил…  
\- Да брось, Стайлз, свадьба – это не страшно.  
\- Укол – это не страшно. И вообще, тебе легко говорить! Это же не ты сегодня же… выходишь замуж? А-а-а, короче, не ты самым первым из всей нашей пушисто-клыкастой братии решился на официальную, блин, церемонию! Я до жути боюсь облажаться! А я ведь обязательно облажаюсь!..  
\- Позвать Клаудию?  
\- Маму?! Ты что, она опять заплачет, посетует, как же быстро я вырос, какую-нибудь дурость из детства припомнит, я после этого вообще в ванной запрусь и даже за кусок свадебного торта не вылезу!.. Придется Дитону нас с волчарой через дверь расписывать…  
\- Через дверь? – Прыснул Скотт в кулак. – Ну, это ты загнул!  
\- А что? Очень даже… экстремально, как раз для нас с Дереком.  
\- Идем, Стайлз, пора, босс подъехал, и Лидия грозится исполнить свою фирменную арию, если ты сейчас же не предстанешь пред ее изумрудные очи… – Сочувственно улыбнулся другу МакКол, выудив того из спасительных объятий кресла и подтолкнув в сторону поляны.  
\- Я не могу! Я не пойду, Скотт! Нет! Нет-нет-нет! – Откровенно запаниковал он в ответ. – Скотти, я подарю тебе всю свою коллекцию комиксов, только давай ты сейчас по-тихому дашь мне слинять…  
\- Спокойно, бро, это всего лишь Дерек.  
\- В смокинге! С клятвой! У алтаря! – Страшно округлил глаза Стайлз.  
\- Согласен, чувак, звучит и правда жутковато. Но это все равно Дерек. Твой Дерек.  
\- Ага, мой, но… но я ж наверняка до него даже не дойду, запнусь об эту чертову дорожку, растянусь во весь рост в проходе, и Джексон, чтоб ему, заржет так, что все зверье в округе распугает, вот зуб даю…  
\- Ты реально думаешь, что Дерек не успеет тебя поймать, будь ты даже за десяток-другой метров? Да тот же Джексон тебя подхватит раньше, чем ты поймешь, что падаешь, ты ж наша ма-а-амочка…  
\- Не юродствуй! – Возмущенно стукнул Стайлз уже без стеснения забавляющегося его состоянием Скотта. – Тогда… тогда я учудю что-нибудь еще, забуду слова, начну заикаться или, что еще хуже, нести всякий бред, я себя знаю! Скотт, спаси меня, пока не поздно! – Откровенно взмолился он под конец.

\- Поздно, детка… – Вдруг прижало его к родной крепкой груди, окутало знакомым ароматом, неизменно сулящим покой и безмятежность, отчего Стайлз почти мгновенно расслабился, прикрыв глаза и уютно откинувшись головой на сильное плечо.  
\- Дерек…

Скотт при виде этой смущающе-умиротворяющей картинки негромко кашлянул и тактично слился к остальным, на лужайку, довольно улыбаясь и осторожно сжимая в кулаке коробочку с кольцами.

Все-таки хорошо, когда «мамочка и папочка» любят друг друга. Спокойно.

\- Все еще боишься? – Шепнул во взъерошенную макушку Хейл, бережно сжимая Пару в объятиях.  
\- Уже не очень. – Выдохнул Стайлз, блаженно потершись щекой о стальные мускулы своего альфы.  
\- Умница.  
\- Хах, только я теперь окончательно забыл, что там, у алтаря, говорить полагается…  
\- Просто ответь «да» в нужный момент, и обещаю, в награду за смелость я подарю тебе такой поцелуй, как никогда прежде. – Улыбнулся Дерек.  
\- Только один? – Обернулся к нему через плечо Стайлз, ловя полный невыразимой нежности и счастья взгляд серо-зеленых глаз.  
\- Сколько захочешь. – Пообещал лукаво щурящемуся, безмерно любимому мальчишке Хейл и предложил, выпустив его, наконец, из объятий: – Идем?  
\- Угу. – Расцвел в широкой улыбке тот, крепко цепляясь за протянутую ладонь, потом вдруг остановился и, тихонько рассмеявшись, заявил: – Я знаю, что тебе достанется вместо напрочь позабытой мной клятвы…  
\- И что же? – Заинтересованно выгнул брови Дерек.  
\- Твои зубы – мое горло. Навсегда.


	2. Первая брачная ночь

\- Ух, больше ни-ког-да… никогда-никогда-никогда-а-а… – Без сил ввалился Стайлз в спальню, едва отбившись от совершенно разомлевшего к концу празднования Дерека, после традиционной входной двери, непременно желавшего перенести его через порог и тут.

«- Не, чувак, не, хорошенького понемножку! Я и так себя весь день невестой чувствую!  
\- Но ты и есть невеста.  
\- А в глазу-у-урь?  
\- Детка хочет M&M's? У меня есть парочка, с начинкой…  
\- Де-е-ерек!.. Так обязательно еще больше вгонять меня в краску?!»

А все потому, что Стайлзу и так было чего смущаться – у него тут, можно сказать, сюрприз для некоторых мохнатых! Его, можно сказать, весь день, помимо вполне ожидаемого предсвадебного волнения, потряхивало от опасливого предвкушения первой брачной ночи…

\- Детка?.. – Насторожился Хейл.  
\- Дерек, вот ты, как мы уже выяснили на пороге, хорошо знаешь свадебные традиции, значит, ты в курсе, что есть еще несколько непременных атрибутов?  
\- Ну допустим…  
\- Ок, тогда… начнем… – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в Бездну, и медленно начал стягивать с себя смокинг: – Что-то старое, «выпускные» ботинки, что-то новое, костюм, что-то одолженное, – Стайлз указал на все-таки напяленную на него Лидией бабочку, принадлежавшую «в девичестве» Джексону, – и…  
\- Что-то синее? – Полувопросительно приподнял бровь Дерек.  
\- Именно. – Похвалил своего сообразительного волка юноша.  
\- И что же это? – Осторожно подобрался к нему ближе еще на один шаг тот.  
\- Ну, эм-м-м, это что-то жутко смущающее, но чертовски возбуждающее… – Интригующе улыбнулся ему новоиспеченный муж. – И это что-то у меня под брюками… Предпочитаешь маленький стриптиз или лишишь меня их сам?.. – Провокационно двинул он бедрами, опершись о стойку кровати.

Дерек молча сократил расстояние между ними до благословенного минимума и немедленно воспользовался вторым предложенным вариантом.

\- Бог мой, это…  
\- Стайлз, можно просто Стайлз… – Проказливо щелкнул застывшего от изумления оборотня по носу парень, откровенно выставляясь на показ. – И да, это подвязка, Дерек, ты прав. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что с ней делать, без рук?..

Поджарое бедро, резко выделяясь на фоне фарфорово-бледной кожи, крепко обвивала темно-синяя кружевная подвязка с бархатной серединой, Стайлз обошелся без чулок, но сей роскошный женский аксессуар на нем и в таком одиноком виде производил поистине неизгладимое впечатление.

\- Я не выпущу тебя из постели неделю… – Предупредил, прежде чем опуститься на колени и отрастить клыки, Хейл.  
\- Да хоть месяц… – Легко согласился Стайлз, счастливо улыбаясь, оставшись в одной рубашке с чертовой бабочкой и боксерах.

А потом стало как-то не до улыбок.

Стайлз успел проклясть ни в чем неповинный кусочек кружева, себя и садистски медлительного, кайфующего Дерека раз сто, пока дождался от него действий, включающих в себя хоть что-то, кроме использования зубов и губ.

Пальцы, о, он так любил его умелые, чуткие пальцы. Еще больше он любил их внутри своего тела…

Стайлз стонал, охал, ахал, матерился и молил так, будто его по меньшей мере пытали.

Ну, подумаешь, немного затянули с прелюдией, но он отчего-то совершенно не мог терпеть, совсем как в первый раз. Ему хотелось, хотелось, хотелось Дерека.

Вот прям щас!..

Покончив наконец с «издевательствами», Дерек чуть отстранился от Стайлза, переждал пару секунд, давая им обоим время успокоиться, поймал его затуманенный, абсолютно блядский взгляд, и тут же мягко ткнулся головкой куда-то под мошонку. Дразня, скользнул по жадно пульсирующему, тщательно раскрытому под себя входу, обвел чуть припухшие, влажные от смазки края…

Всего лишь обвел!..

\- Не могу больше! Трахай, ну! – Стайлза натурально так заколотило, словно в лихорадке, так что больше Дерек ждать не стал.

Да и зачем? Все свои, все свое.

Буквально рухнул на него, в него, одним точным, скупым рывком заполнив сразу до предела, выбив из горла какой-то отчаянно-животный крик. Взял, повязал, пометил собой.  
Задвигался резко, почти жестоко, ровно так, как нужно, чуть не жизненно необходимо, на контрасте с той щемящей нежностью, в которой он Стайлза буквально искупал до.  
И-де-аль-но.

Это не могло продлиться долго…

Крепко зажмурившись, Стайлз почувствовал, как неумолимо набухает внутри него узел, упираясь точно в простату:  
\- Господи Иисусе!..  
Он едва успел приноровиться, – в конце концов, Дерек нечасто позволял себе настолько потерять контроль, – как он вдруг двинулся вновь, протискиваясь дальше, подхватив под бедра, потянул на себя, усадил сверху:  
\- Смотри на меня. Ты мой, Стайлз. Отныне и навсегда.

Стайлз мгновенно послушно распахнул слезящиеся от наслаждения глаза и кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, лишь от этого хриплого властного голоса и ярко-алого взгляда. Любимого голоса и взгляда любимого мужчины.

Ну или оборотня, какая разница?..

Главное, что навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
